


Moonlight

by trispitas



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not What It Looks Like, What Have I Done, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trispitas/pseuds/trispitas
Summary: "Maybe if you asked Kevin nicely" Nicky had suggested Allison.Alone in the dark of the beautiful cabin in the mountains, missing Seth, and desperate to have a happy ending of her own, Allison tiptoes her way into Kevin's room, ready to make it work one way or the other.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Allison Reynolds, Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds
Kudos: 23





	Moonlight

The other times Allison had stayed in the cabins, the soft noise of the wind against the tree leaves were enough to lull her into a deep sleep. Tonight, she was restless.

Allison had thought that the monstrous amount of booze she had taken along the day would make her fall unconscious as soon as her head hit the pillow. How mistaken she was.

Just when she had come to terms with Seth’s death, romances started to bloom inside the Foxes like flowers in Spring. She didn’t want to admit it, but Allison was feeling lonely in that beautiful cabin, where Dan and Matt were enjoying themselves next door, and Andrew and Neil were sharing a bed downstairs. 

It was true that her relationship with Seth had been more than rocky, but it was something.  _ Her  _ something. And it had ended way before they could figure out if it was going to last or if it was only their hormones working on them. Anyway, she couldn’t turn back time now. Or make it go faster, for that matter.

Minutes kept dragging one after the other. By three in the morning, Allison had scrolled through every single social media, she had updated her stories a thousand times and her eyes were starting to itch because of the light. But Dan and Matt were still noisy despite the hour and her warning. She had mean it when she said the cabin wasn’t soundproof, and now she was getting details she didn’t  ask for at all.

Tired of lying in bed without sleep, she put on her robe, went to take a quick look at her wallet, and grabbed her sandals so she wouldn’t make noise on her way out of the room. Surely Renee would get up to offer her some comfort without complains, but she didn’t need her kind words. What Allison needed was a man.

The few steps it took her to cross the hallway were more than enough to remind her why it was a bad idea what she was doing, but Nicky had had a point and she was desperate. Maybe if she asked nicely indeed...

The  knock on Kevin’s room was so soft Allison barely heard it herself. She dared trying the knob. Good. It didn’t have the lock on. She approached the sleeping guy spread on the full bed as quietly as she was able with those goddamned wooden floors.

“Wake up!” She whispered as loud as she dared in the middle of the night.

A short snore came back for answer.

Allison assessed her options. It was that or going back to the insomnia. She leaned in.

The smell of alcohol immediately filled her nostrils. It was amazing how many drinks a body could take before an overdose. No. No. She wasn’t going down that path. 

Before any regret, second thought or reason struck her, she pressed her lips tight against Kevin’s. The angle Allison had to take to perform the stunt was awkward enough, but after biting Kevin’s lip, he finally half opened his eyes. 

“Thea?” He was awake. Sort of.

Without losing any more time, Allison got up and grabbed Kevin’s wrist to haul him outside of the cabin. He was in that middle ground between being too asleep to notice what was going on and too drunk to protest.

They made their way outside and Allison rounded the house towards what would be the back of the kitchen. There was enough space for them, hidden with walls and plants, where they wouldn’t be noticed unless things got too noisy.

“What’s going on? Did we lose?” Kevin’s mumble should’ve been the best motivation to get him back to bed, but Allison was determined to have a good night of her own. She slapped him fully awake.

“What the hell!? Allison?”

“Shut up. I won’t say anything if you don’t. Now, kiss me”.

To Allison’s surprise, sleepwalking Kevin was much more likeable like douchebag-on-court Kevin.  So they kissed, covered by the shadows of the night. 

Allison was ready to give the next step. She dug a silver packet from her robe. She interrupted the kissing to tear the envelop apart. Kevin’s hands were all over her. There was no more trace of alcohol in their breaths. 

The reflection of the tiny silver square in Allison’s hand made him stop.

“Allison, wait”. 

“What? Don’t tell me you are a virgin because we can fix that”.

“No... well... it’s.” He brushed his lips with a hand. “I have a girlfriend”.

“So what?” Allison was more shocked than she would’ve allowed. “Is she around?”

She motioned towards him again, but he stopped her by the shoulders.  Confusion was still lingering in his gaze.

“No, she’s not, but we are a couple matches away from finals. We shouldn’t get distracted”.

“Oh, come on! It’s just sex!”

Now she was flushing and he was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

“It’s not”. He searched for Allison’s eyes. “Look, I suck at this, but I know you miss him. And a night with me won’t bring him back”.

Allison’s robe suddenly wasn’t thick enough. The chill running down her spine left her unable to move or talk for minutes. She didn’t need a man anymore. She needed Seth. 

It took all of her willpower to swallow the lump in her throat. 

Kevin moved out of the tiny space she had found for them and motioned towards the house. 

Great. The biggest asshole of all time had left her cold, heartbroken and alone in the dark. 

Except he didn’t.

Kevin reappeared at the opening of the hallway with a couple beers in hand. He gestured Allison to get closer. Once he was sure she was following, he walked towards the hot tub and took a seat by the side, where he could dip his feet in the water. Still confused by the change of plans, Allison did the same and accepted the beer.

“You can talk if you want. We won’t be a better team if there’s no trust”.

Words escaped Allison yet again for an eternity. The only noises around were from the leaves, still dancing at the wind’s rhythm, and the occasional clacks of the bottles against the floor. She didn’t trust Kevin. He was awful on and off the court. He was one of the monsters. But he was also there, willing to listen even though he surely would rather be sleeping his hangover away. 

So Allison talked with the moonlight as only companion for them.

She spilled every single feeling she had tried to hide. She told him how much she missed Seth, how good they were doing towards the end, how hard it had been to get there. And he listened without his usual venomous comments. He even told her one or two things about relationships in Evermore. A few reasons to make Allison understand why he wouldn’t do anything with her, with or without a girlfriend.

When the sun raised again, they both were exhausted and ready to catch some sleep before the others noticed, but they also knew they could be friends after all.

And they kept Allison's premise: neither said a thing about what happened that night.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm better drawing than writing, come give a follow!  
> @doodlingstuff on Tumblr and @trispitas on Instagram.  
> See you there!


End file.
